Held In Feelings
by AnimeFanatic
Summary: Videl and Gohan go to the same college, and plus…they’re still not together! Will love bloom between the two? Or will they keep holding their feelings for each other? Read and find out!


Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ and I never will…-_-

A/N—Yes another G/V…what? They're my favorite couple! ^_^ So please enjoy the story!

Summary: Videl and Gohan go to the same college, and plus…they're still not together! Will love bloom between the two? Or will they keep holding their feelings for each other? Read and find out!

Videl sat in her dorm, studying her butt off for a calculus 4 test. (A/N—omg my sis took that…*shudders*) After about 3 hours of studying, she finally stopped to take a break. She rubbed her temples.

"Man…if I don't pass this test, I will automatically freaking think something is wrong with my brain." She said sitting on the bed turning on the T.V. Her roommate, Musaki, went out…like every night. Partying at one of the dorms. The dorms that ends up being caught. But she ends up sneaking away somehow. Videl shook her head at her roommate's stupidity of not studying and going to parties and just getting drunk senseless. She was a nice person sober though. Videl looked at the clock seeing that it was 3:00 in the morning. She just assumed that Musaki slept over at one of the other people's dorm…doing who knows what.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about that girl." Videl said to herself while changing into her nightclothes. It was an exceptionally cool night so she wore pants and a T-Shirt. She was so worried about that test. But she has been studying for it for a week. She had nothing to worry about, but yet she did.

"Ugh this is stupid. I need sleep to do well tomorrow." She said trying to get as comfortable as possible. She ended up falling asleep after about a half hour of flipping and turning. 

~*~ 

The next morning, Videl saw that Musaki was in her bed, looking like a wreck. But luckily that girl didn't have class till evening. Videl changed into some loose jeans and a t-shirt and got ready, looking over her calc notes for a few more minutes before heading out the door. On the way there she saw her old pal from high school. Gohan. She rushed over to him.

"Hey, Gohan!" She greeted him with a smile. He turned to her.

"Hey." He replied smiling back. Videl started walking with him to class telling him how she had been studying for this calc test. Gohan started testing her, because she wanted to see how much she remembered. She did a fairly nice job, so she wasn't too worried about the test.

"I'm actually a bit worried about this test." Gohan said flatly. Videl's eyes widen. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Gohan, worried about a test?

"Now I'm worried again, Gohan. If you're worried about a test, then I am." Videl said. Gohan chuckled.

"Ah, it's only because my mother wants me to pass this test. I actually do get a bit worried before all tests, I just never showed it." Gohan replied coolly. Videl stared at him.

"Wow, I never knew, you don't show any signs of nervousness at all before tests. At least from what I remember at Orange Star." She said, still a bit shocked. Gohan laughed.

"I didn't want to show it. Plus I usually just ignored it. The more someone worries about a test, the more they do badly on it. So I just kind of push it aside." He said as they entered the classroom.

"I should try doing that. Maybe I'd actually get an A in a class." Videl replied taking her seat. Gohan sat right next to her, which was good because she enjoyed his company. Gohan and Videl chatted a bit before the professor walked in, giving them their exams. Videl tried to put the nervousness away like Gohan does. She glanced quickly at him, seeing that he was doing his test like it was nothing. Videl took a deep breath and started to do that too. The test seemed very easy to her after that. The professor allowed the students to leave after turning in their paper. So Videl handed it to her and left. Gohan left a bit earlier. He was basically the first person to finish the test. Videl just decided to walk around to get some air. It was a fairly nice day. It was sunny, about 70 degrees, with a cool breeze. It was nice. Videl saw Gohan sitting on a bench reading a book so she decided to walk over to him.

"I hope you don't think I'm stalking you." Videl replied sitting next to Gohan. Gohan smiled.

"Not at all. In fact, I enjoy your company." He replied shutting the book. Videl blushed. She still had that little crush on him, since he came to high school. She wouldn't let him know that though…yet.

"Oh, alright, Gohan." She replied smiling. Gohan put his book in his bag and then stretched.

"So how do you think you did on that test, Videl?" He asked smoothly looking at her. Videl put a thumb up.

"I took your advice. It helped a lot. I think I totally aced that test." She replied happily. Gohan smiled.

"It does work. See how much easier it was to take that test by pushing that nervousness away?" Videl nodded.

"It was a bit hard to do that at first though. I tried pushing it away at first but it would budge, but then after a while I moved it away, so the test was a lot easier for me." She replied. Gohan chuckled which made Videl look at him funny.

"What are you chuckling about, Son Gohan?" She said smiling. Gohan looked at her.

"It's just that once I think of it, if you were to be able to push that nervousness away earlier, you probably would have finished that test before me!" Gohan said. "I only studied for that test for a couple of nights. But from what you told me you studied that test every night for a week!" Videl laughed.

"Yeah, but you still hold the record for the fastest test taker." Videl stated while standing up. 

"And I hold that record proudly." Gohan spoke. Videl shook her head. Gohan laughed.

"Hey, you want to come over to my dorm? We can watch a movie or something." Videl asked. Gohan nodded.

"Sure." He said. Videl smiled and they started to walk to the direction of the dorm. Then she remembered Musaki.

"…Gohan." She voiced to him. Gohan stopped walking and looked at her.

"Yes?" He asked. Videl scratched the back of her head having a worried look on her face.

"You…don't mine that Musaki won't be…herself?" Videl laughed out. Gohan raised his eyebrow.

"…Not be herself how, Videl?" He asked. Videl sighed, but smiled.

"She went out to another party and she's…blah." Videl said. Gohan thought about it for a second.

"Oh…I see. Well, hey, I have some movies at my dorm. Would you rather prefer to go there?" Gohan asked, shrugging. Videl nodded.

"That would probably be better. What about your roommate?" She asked. Gohan laughed.

"He's never there. Only comes in to get some of his stuff. More stuff in his room goes missing everyday. I think he seriously is staying at some other dorm." 

"Haha, he's probably with some girl." Videl laughed out. Gohan shrugged.

"Don't know, and I don't feel like knowing." He replied with a grin on his face. Videl laughed.

"Let's go." Videl pronounced before running to the dorm. Gohan ran with her but at a slow pace…well, to him it was a slow pace. They finally got there and opened the door, to actually see his roommate, taking some more stuff of course.

"Hey, Gohan what's up? Who's the girl huh?" He asked grinning. Gohan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"She's my friend, Himoro." He stated looking at his roommate.

"You forgot one word to that." He said looking at Gohan. Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You mean girlfriend?" He said grinning wider. Gohan's face went red like a tomato.

"No, no, no, we're just friends. Right Videl?" Gohan asked all flustered. Videl nodded. But she still liked him, so it was kind of disappointing.

"…You mean Videl, as in Videl Satan?" He asked putting down a magazine he was reading. Videl sweat dropped and waved.

"Wow…Gohan, my man, go out with the damn girl!" He yelled. Gohan's eyes widen.

"…Err…uh…. well…um." He spoke out. Himoro laughed.

"Don't' strain yourself, man. Anyway, I'm going over to Tinaka's dorm." He said. (His girlfriend) Gohan nodded.

"That's fine." He replied. Himoro grabbed his stuff heading out the door, but he stopped and looked at him.

"No funny business you two." He replied with a smirk before closing the door laughing like a lunatic. Videl just stared at the door.

"…I see we both have interesting roommates." Videl said before laughing. Gohan smiled.

"Yep." Gohan replied. Videl sat on the bed and looked around. She couldn't believe she was there in college. She remembered being in high school with all her friends, which went to different colleges. 

"Do you ever hear from Erasa and Sharpener?" Gohan asked looking through the movies. Videl was taken back a bit; weird he mentioned them when she was just thinking about them.

"Every once in a while. Sharpener calls like, once every 3 months, and Erasa calls about once a month." She said still looking through the room. Gohan was right, that kid did take ninety percent of his stuff.

"Oh, how have they been doing?" Gohan asked looking at her, interested in the conversation.

"Pretty well, Erasa said she really likes America. She made lots of new friends. And Sharpener is doing well in France." She said looking at him. He nodded looking back at his movies. 

"Does your mother call you, Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded and then sighed. Videl looked at him funny.

"Why are you sighing, you should be happy your mother is calling you, she's showing that she cares." Videl stated. Gohan nodded.

"I know, but she calls…too much. You know, saying, "DO WELL ON YOUR TESTS!" or something." Gohan replied laughing. Videl looked down at her feet.

"Least your parent calls." Videl replied looking out the window. Gohan looked at her sadly.

"You mean to say your dad doesn't call?" He asked. Videl nodded.

"He's so busy all the time. If he even were to call once I'd be happy." She stated looking back at Gohan. Gohan sighed.

"So find any good movies?" Videl asked. Gohan kept looking, but then pulled out a movie.

"How about, "I know what you did last summer"?" Gohan asked. Videl laughed.

"I guess…" Videl laughed. Gohan stared at the tape and put it down. Then he stood up and went to the door.

"Do you want to go get something to eat instead? Watching a movie isn't really on my mind." Gohan asked. Videl nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not to into watching a movie either." She said walking up to him.

"Alright, lets go to…" Gohan said before standing there thinking of a place to go. Videl shrugged.

"Let's just drive around and find something." Videl stated. Gohan smiled.

"That's a good idea, we'll just do that." He said grabbing his keys. Videl stared at him.

"Since when did you have a car?" Videl asked. Gohan looked around for a second.

"Since my eighteenth birthday. I have no idea where my parents got it…and how they afforded it in that matter." Videl giggled.

"Oh well, let's go." Videl said opening up the door. Gohan followed her outside and he showed her his car. She liked it and was checking it out a while before getting in and driving around. They chatted again about Erasa and Sharpener and about those little memories from high school. Then they found a nice little café. Gohan parked the car and they walked over to a nice little table.

"This is a nice little place isn't it, Gohan?" Videl asked looking at the little menu. Gohan nodded. A waitress came over and took their order, but she looked at Gohan.

"Hiya, I'm Mai." The waitress said winking at Gohan. Gohan just sweat dropped and introduced himself. He didn't want to be rude. Mai giggled.

"Oh such a cute name! Anyway, I'll be out with your orders!" She said skipping away. Videl looked disgusted. Gohan laughed.

"Girls like that…make me want to PUKE. With their annoying little laugh and flirting and crap." Videl stated. Gohan smiled.

"You were just jealous." Gohan laughed out. Videl looked at him. 

"…I know this little trick. I wasn't jealous, Gohan." Videl smirked. Gohan smiled.

_Kind of wish you were…wait, what am I thinking?_ Gohan thought. He rubbed his eyes. Videl looked at him worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, just one of those spontaneous headaches." He replied Mai came back with the food, flirting with Gohan once more before heading off again. But Gohan didn't have his five thousand servings, which made Videl a bit worried.

"Gohan…are you sure you're okay? Where is your five thousand servings of food?" Videl asked. Gohan looked at her.

"Ah I don't feel like people staring at me today." Gohan laughed. Videl giggled.

"That's understandable." Videl said. After about thirty minutes, they were finished with their food. They left a little tip on the table, even though Videl didn't. So they got back in the car and drove back to the dorm. It was around six o'clock and Gohan took Videl back to her dorm.

"Thanks, Gohan. That was fun. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow!" Videl said going into her dorm. Gohan smiled.

"See ya." He said walking back to his dorm. He walked in and he actually saw his roommate.

"Back again I see?" Gohan asked. Himoro just sighed. Gohan looked at him.

"What's the matter?" Gohan asked.

"I failed the physics test." He replied. Gohan sadly looked at him.

"What'd you get?" Gohan asked. Himoro handed him the exam paper. Gohan looked at it and cringed, forty fiver percent.

"I'm sure you can bring this up." He said. Himoro shrugged.

"I guess…thanks, Gohan. Hey how was your date?" Himoro asked. Gohan sighed.

"I don't really think of it as a date." Gohan replied.

"Haha, whatever man. Damn she's fine. I wouldn't mind having a piece of that. Damn. Well, I'm going on my date now." He said. Gohan glared a bit and sighed.

"Your never ending date." Gohan laughed out. Himoro chuckled.

" Haha, funny. I'll see ya later, man!" He said walking out the dorm. Gohan lied on his bed.

"_I wonder what it's like to have a girlfriend and all this stuff…_He thought to himself. He looked back at the time he spent with Videl. He blushed lightly.

"Videl is the perfect girl, but I can't even express myself to her…" He said to himself. He sighed and picked up a bit before sitting back down again. The room no consisted on ninety five percent of his stuff. Gohan laughed.

"At least I get all this room." Then he thought about that absurd comment that Himoro made.

"…I wouldn't let him…" He said to himself. 

About an hour later, Gohan looked at the clock. It said it was twelve o'clock. Gohan got into his boxers and lied in his bed before drifting off to sleep…

A/N—Well, how was that? Yeah the first chapter was a bit boring but It'll get better later I swear! ^_^


End file.
